Eyes For You Only
by ZivaDavid-LesNinja-FemmeLove
Summary: EJ Barrett has eyes for someone on Team Gibbs, but this time it is not Tony.


Eyes For You Only 

By: Sammy J Richardson

Summary: EJ Barrett has eyes for someone on team Gibbs, but it isn't Tony.

It was August and EJ Barrett watched from her desk as the person she pined for walked off the elevator. Her hair was down today, Ziva David's. It was in these perfect little waves which Ziva sported oh so eloquently. She was bickering with Tony again that morning. EJ cautiously kept a close eye on the Israeli, all the while imagining what it would be like. What would it be like to kiss her? What would it be like to touch her, run her fingers through that perfect hair? She sighed and turned around to look at her computer, for she had a strong feeling that she would never get the chance to even get close enough to Ziva. EJ, with a frumpy pout, leaned her chin on her hand as her elbow perched on the surface of her desk. That day seemed to whir by as EJ was lost in fantasies of her. She was something that would never get out of her head, like some sort of disease. Was it even possible? She barely knew the woman, and she hated that she was feeling this way. For so long she was closeted and seeing as though she was a federal agent of the United States government she had to remain this. It was night now, time for EJ to do what she had been doing since the water in her apartment complex had been turned off… use the NCIS showers.

Ziva walked into the NCIS women's shower room, preparing to take a shower after her almost tedious work out that evening. Without thinking of the possibility someone else could be in there, she tore off her shirt and the rest of her clothing just a few feet away from the shower. She pulled back the shower curtain and stepped inside before closing it and turning on the water. EJ stepped out from behind a row of lockers and smiled slyly at the sound of the shower running.

"Ziva," She murmured under her breath.

Within her head she was having a heart aching debate. Should she stay where she is? Should she leave as quickly as she could? Should she join Ziva in her shower? Heaving a sigh, she gathered her clothes and started stuffing them into her gym bag, deciding then that the second option was her best one. Meanwhile, Ziva could hear from inside the shower a noise coming from outside. She poked her head out and saw agent Barrett putting her gym bag on her shoulder.

"Agent Barrett?"

With wide eyes, EJ stopped dead in her tracks, nervousness quaking within her. She wanted to speak even though it felt as though there was a lump steadily growing inside her throat, preventing her from speaking.

"Ziva, um, I-I…" She started, but she could not seem to finish her statement.

"What are you doing here?" The Israeli agent asked, innate curiosity flowing through her as water still ran, drenching her body.

"I, ah, um… the, erm, water in my apartment complex was shut off for maintenance so I, uh, have to use the ones here." She stammered, still beyond nervous, though she somehow found the ability to speak.

Ziva cocked her head to the left, noting that it look as though EJ had yet to shower. She was wearing her clothes from that day and her hair was far from damp.

"You have not showered yet." Ziva observed. "Yet you were about to leave."

"Um, well, you were in here… and I didn't want to intrude or anything." EJ explained, her hand twitching as he held the strap on her gym bag.

"There is more than one shower, EJ, and trust me. You are not intrusive in the slightest." Ziva assured as a smile came to her face.

"Oh… okay." EJ spoke sheepishly, setting down her things.

Ziva, returning to her shower, was unaware of the thoughts running rampant within EJ's mind. Just then, it was as if her body was on autopilot. She was not in control, or at least she did not feel as though she was. Otherwise, something so crazy would have never occurred. After she set down her bag, she gripped the hem of her blouse and pulled it over her frame. The rest of her clothes followed suit before she took her hair out of its hair tie and she began to saunter towards the shower in which Ziva inhabited. In one swift motion, EJ peeled back the shower curtain, revealing the Israeli agent. Ziva looked at the short blonde with wide eyes.

"I have a confession to make Ziva."

And from there, nothing between them was ever the same again.


End file.
